Party Time with the Pack!
by Just Lil Ole Me
Summary: What happens when the Pack finally gets an opportunity to cut loose and relax around Halloween? Read on and find out! Rated T for mild language


**A/N:** This piece was written for the Tricky Raven contest, Nightmares and , it is very tongue in cheek. ;)

SM owns all. I just reimagine those Boys is my own way. LOL!

* * *

 **Party Time with the Pack**

The first autumn morning shone bright as a beacon through Forks as the citizens packed away their swimsuits and shorts in order prepare for the cooler weather and the impending winter season. Thoughts of bonfires, hot cocoa and s'mores filled their minds as the wind turned brisk and the forest leaves changed colors. However on the Quileute reservation, a different type of excitement altogether began to build.

The life of the Protectors was intense and demanding, both physically and emotionally. The day to day grind of safeguarding their people could wear a soul down, but autumn's arrival brought the prospect of a day of rest and relaxation for the Pack and their mates. The annual Pack Halloween party was coming soon and their excitement was palpable. This particular party was one of the few times in which the Pack could step away from that stress and simply be human for a short while. Everyone loved this party.

At first, their Halloween parties consisted of take away pizzas and a couple of horror movies, but as the number of imprints increased, the party took on a different direction in the form of the annual costume contest. Each year, the imprints would choose the theme for the year and announce that theme on the first day of autumn, giving the Pack members a month in which to plan and prepare. The first year was a simple famous people throughout history in which Jake and Bella took first place with their Romeo and Juliette. The second year was a comic book theme with Paul's version of Wolverine, blowing everyone's minds.

However, this year's theme had a twist. It was Classic Horror movies but came with only one hard and fast rule. Vampires and werewolves were not permitted. As soon as the theme was released, individuals and pairs put their minds to secretly work on coming up with the best costume possible.

The rules were simple. Show up at the party in your costume and in character as you walked through the door. First impression was everything so great pains were taken to make sure that not only the costume was awesome, but the scene needed to be set and breathtaking as they walked through the door.

Why would they put all of this effort into a single party once a year? Bragging rights alone made it desirable but the true prize came in the form of six quart jars of Old Quil's res shine. The bottles would sit untouched by Sam and Emily's front door for the month of October as a reminder of the upcoming party. Everyone wanted that liquid sunshine.

Sam and Emily's role in this celebration was important as they set the tone for the party through food and decoration as they hosted the party. Their house was the only place large enough to contain the Pack and imprints and it allowed for all of them to be able to truly relax under their Alpha's protective watch.

The month of October flew by with the usual school, work and random nomad, but the night before the Halloween brought frantic preparations of both costumes and food. All foods were to be delivered early to Emily's kitchen so that everyone could spend the three hours prior to the party, readying themselves for the costume contest.

At seven o'clock, the food was ready and the decorations set. Sam and Emily were dressed as Frankenstein's monster and his bride with Emily's hair teased up to great proportions and Sam's face painted green and "stitched". They created a display table just to the right of the door with the res shine prize and sat a camera on top of them to record the entrance of each of the participants.

Soon, the first of the contestants arrived. It was Jake and Bella dressed as the Phantom of the Opera and Christine, showcasing Bella's love for literary horror. They entered the house with great flourish with the theme song from the musical playing in the background.

Soon, they were followed by a great thumping and moaning from the front porch. As FrankenSam opened the door, the Mummy walked in. Paul was wrapped to the point that he could barely move, thanks to Rachel's devious mind and nimble fingers. The moaning was actually one of pain because Paul needed to go to the restroom badly, but couldn't get out of his costume by himself to do so because his wrappings were too tight, limiting his movement. He had had to walk very slowly from his house to Sam's to get the help he needed.

A few minutes later, the party chatter stopped suddenly as the sound of metal scraping down the glass on the front window pulled their attention. Emily opened the door to be lunged at by Jared in his version of Freddy Kreuger, complete with striped sweater, brown fedora, melted face makeup, and the infamous glove of knives. He did such a good job at scaring Emily when he lunged at her that FrankenSam punched him.

The next time someone knocked on the door, FrankenSam jumped up to answer it. He opened the door to find his front porch covered in fog. As he peered through the fog, two figures stepped up onto the porch in unison. It was Rachel and Kim, dressed as the twin girls from "The Shining". They both had a vacant stare as they spoke to him. "Hello Samuel, won't you come play with us?" All FrankenSam could do was stare and nod as he let them in. Their entrance was definitely the best so far.

The party resumed as everyone started piling the food on their plates, witch's finger cookies, pumpkin vomit dip with chips and strawberry jello worms. Emily walked into the kitchen to carry out the blood red sangria punch when the next knock at the door was heard. Without thinking, Bella the clueless walked to the door, opening it with a scream. There stood Leah dressed as Lizzy Borden, covered in blood and axe raised for her next victim. Everyone but Jake got a good laugh at Leah's entrance.

Soon after came Seth, the youngest of the party entered dressed as a young boy in dark clothing and a hat, a sadistically evil look in his eyes. He was Damien from The Omen. Everyone gave him kudos for playing up his youthful face in his costume.

Returning to their plates of food, the conversation flowed and the music played until Jake stopped and looked around at everyone. "Wait a minute….where are they?" Everyone turned their heads to see what was going on with Jake as he repeated his question. "Where are Quil and Embry?"

* * *

"Oh come on…Quil, did you have to choose this particular movie?" Embry complained about the thousandth time that evening, soundly regretting his decision to let Quil decide on the movie and create the costumes for them. Embry hated horror movies in general and it seemed like a good idea at the time, but now….

"Shut it, Call. We're going to rock our entrance. There is no way that any of them ever considered this approach and you know it." Quil walked confidently down the street of the res towards Emily's house. Having gone to great strides to put their costume pieces together and spent a couple of hours on their makeup, he was quite proud of their ensemble.

"If you say so, but I still think that you owe me for doing this." Embry grumbled as he scratched at his arm. The jacket Quil had found at the thrift store was itchy.

"Fine, you can have one of my quarts of the shine." Quil rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Will that make you happy?"

"But you can get it whenever you want. You live with the person who makes the damn stuff. That's hardly fair." Embry negotiated for a better share of the winnings.

"Fine, you can have it all. Honestly, I just want to rub this win in Lahote's face." Quil's loss last year to Paul still burned in his mind. His own version of Wolverine had been lacking in sufficiently menacing claws, which gave Paul the bragging rights, which he enjoyed immensely on a regular basis over the past year.

When they stepped onto the front porch, the party was in full swing. The music and conversation was so loud that no one heard their approach. Their plan to arrive last so that everyone was completely distracted prior to their entrance had worked.

"You stand right here with that maniacal look you practiced back at my house." Quil instructed as he situated himself on the door frame. He raised the microphone in his hand and knocked once Embry was in place.

Jumping up from his seat on the couch, Jake raced to the door to open it because he knew who it was. To say that he was stunned by his best friends as they stood in front of him was an understatement. The normally talkative Jake stood speechless in shock. Impatiently, Quil reached out to push Jake out of his way as he strutted saucily into the entryway with Embry doing his best Hunchback of Notre Dame impression by his side.

Silence filled the room as they took in the sight in front of them. Taking that as his cue, Quil pushed a button underneath his cape to cue his music. Once the deep pounding bass started, he threw back his cape with a sultry smile as he began to sing into his microphone with a hand confidently on his scantily clad hips and a foot tapping in time with the music.

" _How do you do? I… see you've met my… faithful…handy man_." Glancing at Embry, he caressed the top of Embry's "bald" head. " _He's just a little brought down because ….when you knocked… he thought you were the…candy man_." His hand reached up to untie the cape and it dropped into Riff Raff Embry's waiting hands, revealing Quill's version of Frank N Furter complete with hooker heels, fishnet stockings, black thong and matching bustier. " _Don't get strung ….out by the way I_ _look_." Quil sauntered towards FrankenSam, blowing him a kiss from his bright red painted lips. " _Don't judge a book by its covuh…uh_."

" _I'm_ _not much_ _of a man by the light of day_ …" He propped his high heeled foot on Jared's thigh and trailed his fingers slowly up his stocking covered leg. " _But at night, I'm one helluva lovuh_." Strutting to the other side of the room, Quil swayed his hips as he took Seth's drink from his hands. After a quick drink, he handed the cup Riff Raff Embry to resume his song.

Moving to stand in front of Paul who was sitting in a nearby chair, Quil trailed a finger along his rival's bottom lip. " _I'm a sweet transvestite… from Tran….sexual…Transylvania."_ He emphasized that last line with gyrating hips in Paul's face. When he finished singing, he dropped his mike in Paul's lap, thus ending their "entrance".

At first, their reaction was complete shocked silence and then, the girls all doubled in laughter, even Leah joined in, because without a doubt, Quil and Embry's entrance blew them all away. However, the guys could not get past their shock. They stared at each other, wishing that they could somehow bleach the mental picture of Quil's fishnet covered bum…or crotch…out of their heads, but it was too late for that.

Finally, Paul found his voice, sharing his opinion of what they just witnessed. Shaking his head, he muttered. "That had to be the scariest damn thing I've ever seen in my entire fuckin' life." With that, the bragging rights switched hands in one of the most memorable party moments in Pack history….ever.


End file.
